King of Thieves
by julliet15
Summary: What if Boomer didn't give away Brady's secret that he was Sirocco? Would Mikayla have already kissed and/or fallen for Brady before it was too late? I think yes!
1. Kiss Me

**I just watched the hour-long Evil King eppy, and I LOVED IT! SPOILER ALERT: MIKAYLA KISSES BRADY! YES! Anyway, this isn't my usual fanfiction realm, but I wanted to write a fanfic on a Pair of Kings episode, so yeah. This is based on the Sirocco eppy. Multichapter.**

* * *

Brady was surrounded on all sides by a group of greedy commoners who wanted to turn him in as Sirocco for a quick buck. He was in despair at what to do, but a yank by the arm changed that. The next thing he knew, Brady was in a hideout, alone, with Mikayla. She went on about how great _Sirocco_ was, and Brady was just starting to fully bask in the glory, when she told him something that shocked him.

"Kiss me," she bade.

"Uh, kees you?" Brady said in his ridiculous French accent.

"Yes, kees, me," repeated Mikayla.

Mikayla had been right in saying she was being forward. The girl of his dreams was being _forward_, with _him_. This might never happen again. But she was sure to find out he was Sirocco at some point. Then she'd probably be so mad she'd never speak to him again. Brady hated being just friends, but it was worse not to talk to her at all. Still, her lips were so tempting… No! He had to get out of there before someone found them. Then he'd disappear and he wouldn't have to face her as Sirocco again. He'd never even kissed a girl, so he wouldn't kiss Mikayla right anyway.

As Brady was thinking all of this, Mikayla became nervous and impatient at the awkward silence. She'd never opened her feelings up to anyone like that before. What was she thinking anyway, that Sirocco would fall head over heels for her at first sight? There was a million other pretty girls he'd probably already seen. She was stupid for telling him to kiss her. But then again, when would she get a chance to woo her hero and be wooed?

Mikayla's eyes suddenly narrowed in determination. Impulsively, she grabbed Sirocco by the shirt collar and pulled his lips to meet hers. Instantly she felt his soft lips on hers and his arms wrapped around her waist in a strong and warm embrace. Her lips moved in sync with his as she tangled her fingers in his hair. Whoever Sirocco was, he was definitely a good kisser.

Brady and Mikayla finally pulled away from the kiss to stare at each other. Mikayla hiccuped in nervousness. Brady's mouth widened to a very pleased grin. Just then, the two could hear the return of the angry crowd.

"Quick! I think he's in there!" called one of the rioters.

Brady looked sweetly at Mikayla and kissed her on the cheek.

"Madamoiselle, it has been a pleasure," he complimented flirtatiously in his accent.

Brady turned to go, and just before he did, Mikayla called out to him.

"When will I see you again?" she blurted out.

Brady turned back. A hundred things flashed in his mind, but all he ended up saying was "_Soon_."

With that, Brady ran off before the crowd could nab him. Mikayla sighed dreamily as she wondered what he could have meant by _soon._

* * *

***Sigh* I love Brakayla!**


	2. Romancing Mikayla

**So sad that Brady/Mitchel will not be back in Pair of Kings! But life must go on, and my prayers for him will continue! Celebrities' lives are so tragic, and so empty.**

* * *

Mikayla was sitting outside on her guard duty for the evening. She was gazing up at the full moon, wondering when her Sirocco would return to her. She was so consumed in thought that she didn't notice Brady as Sirocco standing nearby her. She started when he spoke.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Sirocco said in his accent.

Mikayla looked up and beamed brightly. She hugged Sirocco so forcefully that he almost fell over.

"Oof!" he cried. "You seem happy to see me!"

Mikayla let go and blushed. She had better watch her forwardness. Sirocco struck a crooked smile that she had often seen on Brady before. How funny that they had that same smile.

"So, would you care for a walk?" offered Sirocco as he held out his arm to her.

"Oh, um, I'm supposed to be on guard duty," informed Mikayla.

"Do not worry," said Sirocco. "I'm sure those big strong kings can handle themselves."

"No, you don't understand, they're idiots."

Brady winced underneath his mask. He knew Mikayla thought poorly of him, but not _that_ poorly.

"It's just one moonlight stroll," he said in a somewhat forced tone. "No one will miss you for a few moments."

Sirocco's eyes gleamed in the moonlight and his shadow showed stark on the ground in the moonlight. Sirocco was a mysterious figure. There was no telling when this man garbed in black would be here or there. This might be Mikayla's only chance.

"Well, okay," she consented at last.

There was a peaceful silence between the two as they walked along the beach. Brady was trying very hard to think of something mysterious or romantic to say, but all that was popping into his head was his usual blundering comments. Mikayla, on the other hand, was content to enjoy the moment. Brady decided to take her hand in his own, and he was pleased when she put her head on his shoulder.

"So…" said Brady. "Do you really think the kings are idiots?"

"No," said Mikayla after a long pause. "I mean they don't have much common sense, but they are genuine. I suppose I have to give them some leeway since they were kinda thrown into the job."

"Yeah we were," said Brady without thinking.

"What?"

"Uh, I mean I'm sure _they_ were. Of course I wouldn't know for sure."

"I do. They definitely were."

Brady nodded.

"Do you think you find either of them attractive?" he asked.

Mikayla laughed.

"Them? Attractive?" she said with a chuckle. "One of them hits on me all the time, but I'm not sure that I like him that way."

"Then in what way do you like him?"

"A really sweet but totally clueless friend."

"Hm…"

"Why are you asking, anyway?"

"Oh, just curious."

Mikayla smirked. "I know what this is about."

"What?" asked Brady, worried that the ruse was out.

"You're afraid of competition. Don't worry, there's no chance that that king will sweep me off my feet more than you already have."

Brady gulped. He was afraid of that.

"Frankly no one else has seemed to notice me," sighed Mikayla.

Brady turned abruptly to Mikayla.

"What?" he said.

"It's just that no one seems interested in me," informed Mikyala sadly. "They don't think I'm pretty... or attractive in any way."

"That's crazy, I tell you that every day!"

"What? How could you do that? We only met yesterday."

"Oh, right. I guess I was thinking of... my dog."

"Oh," said Mikayla with slight perplexity.

"You were saying?" prompted Brady.

"Well, I just don't think that I'm beautiful. It's really bad for self-esteem, I know, but I still feel that way."

Brady frowned and turned Mikayla to face him. He stared deep into her eyes and said the most eloquent words he'd ever spoken to a girl.

"Well, I think that feeling is wrong. You are one of the most beautiful girls on the planet, with your mesmerizing brown eyes that reflect bits of gold in the sunlight and silky hair that smells like flowers and cool olive skin that feels soft against my skin whenever you hug me. When you're not scowling, your smile can reach across the ends of the earth in its splendor. Your can-do attitude, courage, strength, and ability in more that just sword craft never ceases to amaze me. Every day I encounter you I fall deeper and deeper in my awe of you."

Mikayla blinked as all of this seeped in.

She swallowed hard and said, "That's very... descriptive."

Brady let go of Mikayla's shoulders and put his face in his hands. Mikayla stood there wondering how he noticed so much in just a couple of meetings.

"Listen, Mikayla, there's been someone in your life that you haven't noticed, but he has noticed you. You didn't see him before, and only did when he put on a mask and became the savior of Kinkow."

Brady paused, but Mikayla stayed silent, so he continued. "I've liked you since the day I met you. I hope that I can show you that as the real me."

Mikayla placed her hand on Brady's shoulder. He turned to see her beaming.

"This is the real you," said Mikayla. "Whoever you are, you're exposing your true feelings. That shows you better than anything else."

Brady gave a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks," he said.

Mikayla intertwined her fingers with Brady's and smiled. Brady leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted.

"Mikayla!" called out a guard. "Where are you, I'm taking over your shift!"

Mikayla loosened her fingers and called back, "I'll be right there!"

"Well hurry up now, or your dad will worry!"

Mikayla turned back to say goodbye, only to see empty space before her.

"Sirocco?" she whispered.

It was too late, Sirocco had already vanished into the shadows of the night. So he disappeared on her again. When was her hero going to return now?

* * *

**And that's chapter 2!**


	3. Falling for Brady?

**New chapter is up, and it's reeeeeaaaaaally goooooood.**

* * *

The next morning, Mikayla was up at the crack of dawn to start training with the other guards. Since it was so early, it came as a shock to her when Boomer ran into their midst.

"Boomer?" said Mikayla.

"Mi-Mikayla, Brady's missing," stuttered Boomer.

"WHAT? Guards, form a search party," ordered Mikayla.

The guards consented to her behest, so she instantly confronted Boomer.

"When did you see him last?" asked Mikayla.

"When your dad tucked us in last night," replied Boomer.

"Wait," said Mikayla with a smirk. "You mean he still has to do that?"

"Yes!" responded Boomer indignantly. "Otherwise we'll have nightmares."

"Okay, anyway, that's when you last saw him?"

"Uh, duh, I just told you that! Get your ears cleaned, girl."

"I'm sorry, I'm just clarifying. You're his brother, where would Brady go to seek refuge?"

Boomer paused. He had a thunderstruck expression as a recollection hit his mind.

"I think I know what happened to him," whispered Boomer. "I'll be right back!"

"Oh, no you don't! I don't want to lose two kings in one day!"

Just then, Lanny came in with a triumphant sneer.

"Congrats to myself!" he applauded. "I have caught the great Sirocco for the last time!"

Boomer and Mikayla gasped. Mikayla approached the young man that was being forcefully pushed forward by two guards on either side. He appeared bruised and bloody, with his head slumped down in tired resignation.

"Oh, Sirocco," whispered Mikayla as she lifted his face up by the chin.

"Guards, take him to the dungeon!" cried Lanny.

Mikayla made a mental note to try to set Sirocco free once she found Brady - BRADY! Where was he? Mikayla really started to panic when she realized Boomer was gone as well.

"Lanny, Brady's gone!" cried Mikayla in despair.

"Oh, what a shame," said Lanny in a tone that suggested anything but remorse.

"This is serious! If anything happened to him, I'd - "

"You'd what?" asked Lanny with raised eyebrows.

"I-I don't know. I just need to find him."

At that moment, Brady swung open the castle door whilst eating a juicy red apple in the most nonchalant manner possible. Mikayla made an outburst of surprise & relief and ran to hug him. She squeezed him so hard that Brady couldn't breathe.

"Mikayla!" he said in a strangled voice. "Can't - breathe!"

"Oh," said Mikayla.

She loosened her grip somewhat, but didn't release him from the hug. Brady put his arms around her and inhaled her flower perfume. Mikayla was so relieved that she felt she was going to cry, and she never cried. Having Brady's arms around her was like having a solid anchor holding her down to the wonderful reality that he was still alive and well.

"You seem happy to see me," he commented breathlessly.

Mikayla frowned. That sentence sounded so familiar.

"Does this mean you've come to your senses and will now go out with me?" Brady asked in an arrogant tone.

Mikayla pushed Brady away, all thoughts of remembrance vanishing from her mind.

"Whatever, Brady," she dismissed. "Where were you all this time?"

"Uh, it's kinda personal," said Brady evasively. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak everyone out. I just needed some time in my getaway."

"Your getaway?"

Brady's expression indicated that he had no desire to prolong that string of conversation, so Mikayla changed the subject.

"You probably want to go back to your room to sleep in," she said.

"Nah, I actually feel energized," replied Brady. "By the way, I never knew how _beautiful_ the sunrise was."

Brady's subtle emphasis on the word "beautiful" made a tingle run up and down Mikayla's spine.

"Well, I'll see ya later," said Brady. "By the way, I like your haircut."

Mikayla watched him suspiciously as he walked up the steps to his chambers. How did he notice her haircut? Did someone tell him, or was he just that observant? Also, why was he up so early? And why did she make such a big fuss about him when he went missing? Brady looked back at her to wink in his mirth. Mikayla couldn't help it; she blushed.

Mikayla thought to herself, "Am I crazy, or am I actually falling for King Brady?"

She shook her head and walked back into the training arena. That was ridiculous. There was no way she'd fall for a goofball like him. Right?

* * *

**So, if Brady's up and about, then who the heck was the guy that Lanny dragged in? I know that's the question you're asking, but it won't be answered until the next chappy!**


	4. The Fake Sirocco

**And your questions are now going to be answered!**

* * *

Brady walked up to his room and casually sauntered in. Boomer stared accusingly at him.

"Where were you?" demanded Boomer. "I was worried sick!"

"I was at my getaway," replied Brady simply.

"Oh," said Boomer. "I thought you were out posing as Sirocco."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Lanny said he caught Sirocco."

Brady stopped dead in his tracks.

"How's that possible? I'm right here!"

"I don't know. Before you walked in, I was trying to think of a way to rescue you."

Brady threw away his apple and picked up the keys to the dungeon. He snuck his way past the guards and went into the dark depths of imprisonment. Against the wall was chained a young man who looked exactly like Sirocco; but of course Brady knew better.

"Okay, who are you really?" queried Brady. "And why are you posing as me - I mean, Sirocco."

The young man looked up in astonishment.

"How did you know I'm not-" began the young man, then he stopped when he realized the ruse was already out.

"I have my ways," replied Brady. "Dude, nobody likes a poser."

"Well the real Sirocco is one anyway. I mean, why would anyone wear a mask if he's not a poser?"

"I - he had his reasons! What I don't know here is why you're acting as Sirocco."

The young man sighed and explained, "It's because I wanted to impress a girl."

"Ohhhhh..." drawled Brady in understanding.

"You see, she's so in love with Sirocco and so ignorant of me. All the girls are."

"Are you serious? You know what, never mind. So you dressed up to Sirocco so you could romance your girl."

"Yeah."

"Well you know what I think? I think you should take off that dumb mask and tell her how you feel. Girls like that honesty stuff."

"Really?"

"Really. I know from experience."

Brady took out the keys and unlocked the young man from his chains.

"By the way, I don't even know your name," said Brady in an offhand manner.

"Kyle," he replied. "And you're... King Brady."

"Eh, just Brady's fine."

Just then , Mikayla ran down the steps to the dungeon and crashed into Kyle before she could stop herself.

"Sirocco, I'm so sorry!" apologized Mikayla.

She looked behind Kyle and was surprised to see Brady.

"Brady? No offense, but why are you here?" she asked.

"Setting this innocent captive free, _duh_," said Brady.

"Oh, well okay. Thanks for saving him."

Mikayla turned back to Kyle and hugged him. Kyle looked at Brady with a face that asked, "Who the heck is she?"

Brady mouthed, "Your girlfriend."

Brady didn't really know where Sirocco's relationship stood with Mikayla, but "girlfriend" seemed the best way to describe it at the moment. Kyle nodded to acknowledge Brady's response.

"Yes, my dearest butterfly," said Kyle in his French accent. "It is I, your wonderful Sirocco!"

Mikayla pulled away slightly to face Kyle. "Listen, I took the night off from guard duty. I was hoping we could hang out."

"But of course! What else would I be doing except spending the night with my girlfriend?"

Mikayla paused as a blush spread across her face. "You consider me your girlfriend?"

Kyle blushed out of embarrassment. Brady slapped his forehead; he shouldn't have mouthed "girlfriend."

But both to Kyle and Brady's surprise, Mikayla smiled and sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad you said that," she said. "You see, I was sort of confused about the exact stance of our relationship and I didn't want to ask because that would make me seem clingy, but at the same time I wasn't sure what to call you all this time and I felt so awkward about it-"

"Shhh..." hushed Kyle as he pressed his finger on her lips. "With sweethearts, words are not necessary."

Kyle leaned in to kiss Mikayla, and she closed her eyes in anticipation. Brady, horrified, promptly slapped Kyle upside the head.

"Ouch!" cried Kyle.

"What's wrong?" asked Mikayla.

Kyle glanced momentarily at Brady and rubbed his head.

"Nothing," he dismissed. "I will see you tonight."

"Okay," said Mikayla cheerily.

"Until then, I am off!" shouted Kyle triumphantly as he ran out of the room, but not before Brady shot him a warning glare.

Brady scuffed his feet on the floor, desperately hoping Mikayla hadn't noticed him hitting Kyle on the head.

"Brady?" murmured Mikayla.

"Yup?" he said as he looked up.

Mikayla pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks again for rescuing him," she said.

Mikayla then walked out and left Brady to his thoughts.

"Well, at least she doesn't seem to think I'm an idiot," mused Brady to himself.

* * *

**I'm really loving on this fanfic, it's turning out better than I thought it would. Next chapter will be posted soon!**


	5. The Sirocco Scheme

**What chapter is this, I'm not even keeping track! My updates are too many too fast for me to keep count!**

* * *

That night, Boomer and Brady were lounging in their room talking about what had transpired that day.

"So he kissed her?" inquired Boomer.

"_No_," asserted Brady indignantly. "I smacked him on the head before he could steal my woman."

Boomer chuckled. "Okay, so what are we going to do now?"

"Whaddya mean?" asked Brady.

"We're still in debt, bro," reminded Boomer. "Since Sirocco keeps returning the tax money to everybody, we still don't have money in the treasury and the people still hate us."

"Oh. Right."

"Hey, I've got an idea: Lanny's offering a reward for turning in Sirocco, right?"

"Yeah."

"So I can pretend to turn you in. Then we can get the money without taxing the people so that they'll love us again."

"Boom, that's brilliant! Then I'll escape and you'll keep turning me in until our treasury's full."

Brady high-fived Boomer and chest bumped him.

"Okay, so we'll put our plan into action first thing tomorrow," asserted Boomer.

"Yup," agreed Brady.

"Boys?" said Mason as he entered the room. "Time for bed."

"Okay!" said the twins as they snuggled in bed.

Mason sighed as he tucked them in. "One day I won't need to do this. One day..."

As soon as Mason left the room, Brady sprang up out of bed and began dressing.

"Dude, what are you doing?" inquired Boomer groggily.

"I have a date with Mikayla, remember?" answered Brady.

"Okay, have fun..." said Boomer tiredly as he resumed sleeping.

Brady's dark brown eyes skimmed over the sandy beach as he searched for Mikayla. He'd already scoured the castle as best as he could without getting caught by guards on duty. Brady was startled when he saw a lone figure clad in black whistling in the moonlight. Brady brought out his sword and yanked the fake Sirocco into the shadows. He held the blade to the imposter's throat.

"Who dares to impersonate Sirocco?" asked Brady with a menacing hiss.

"Aw man I'm sorry dude, please don't hurt me!" begged the imposter.

Brady raised his eyebrows. He knew that voice. It was Kyle.

"Why are you here?" demanded Brady.

"I-I was just here to meet with a girl."

"_A_ girl, _my_ girl, you fraud!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was imprisoned imitating you and I told her that you'd meet her here. And since I was you, I didn't think you knew about it. I didn't want to hurt her feelings!"

"Oh," said Brady in a different tone. "Then you may go. But _don't_ mess with my girl."

"Oh yeah, by the way, she considers you her… boyfriend now," said Kyle hesitantly.

Brady abruptly let go of Kyle and he staggered back.

"I know," replied Brady. "Now be gone!"

Kyle looked briefly at Brady and slipped back into the night shadows.

Brady had just stepped out into the moonlight himself, when someone jumped on him from behind.

"Ah!" screamed Brady as he plummeted to the ground.

Brady rolled over and faced his attacker: it was Mikayla, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh - oh, you should've seen your face!" gasped Mikayla.

Brady scowled at her, but inwardly he admired that the most serious girl he'd ever known actually had a sense of humor. He and Mikayla sat crisscross facing each other.

"How are you?" inquired Mikayla.

"Good considering I'd gotten the scare of my life by being captured some hours ago," replied Brady. "Tell King Brady that I said thanks."

"I will."

"Yeah, you really should. It was a _really_ brave and nice thing to do if you think about it."

"Yes it was."

Brady smiled.

"Brave enough to get him a kiss on the cheek, huh?" he teased.

Mikayla sputtered. "How did you know?"

Brady raised his brows suavely.

"I have my ways. Don't worry, _Sirocco's_ not the jealous type."

_"But Brady is,"_ he said under his breath.

"Okay, good," said Mikayla. "I mean, it's not like I feel that way about him anyway."

"Never have?"

"Nope."

"Never will?"

Mikayla paused and searched Brady's eyes.

"Why would I like a goofball like him?" she asked, more to convince herself than him.

Brady nodded, but thought to himself, _"I've got to show her why."_

"Why would you like a mysterious figure such as myself?" asked Brady.

A dreamy look glazed over Mikayla's eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" she replied softly.

Brady snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"I'm serious," he said. "You don't even know what I'm like."

Mikayla blinked as his words sunk in.

"I suppose you're right," she responded. "What are you like?"

"Let's see..."

Brady couldn't think of what to say, which was ironic considering the speech he just made that Mikayla should know him for him. He decided to just be honest rather than try to impress her.

"I'm a laid back person who never really paid attention in school, or in general for that matter," he said. "Not very responsible. I was never cool in school, so I suppose that's why I'm so glad to be out of there. I'm a hopeless romantic, though I'd never let a girl know that since I have always felt pretty pathetic. At least until I became Sirocco. Then all of a sudden I was this brave hero who was loyal, generous, and kind to all the people. Yet sometimes I feel that I'm still a coward since I'm still too scared to show you my identity."

Mikayla nodded. "I get how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'll be honest, before you came along, I was too scared to open up to anybody. I was afraid that they'd break my heart. When I met you, you swept me off my feet."

"Like this-"

Brady suddenly swept Mikayla up in his arms and carried her bridal style, He spun around, with Mikayla laughing and yelling at him to put her down. Brady finally got too dizzy to continue and flopped back down on the ground. Mikayla landed on his chest, laughing like there was no tomorrow. She lifted her head from his chest to stare into Sirocco's dark brown played with a few strands of her hair and smiled. Mikayla put her head back down and cuddled into his embrace. As Sirocco nestled his face into her scented hair, he grew more determined to be the hopeless romantic that Brady secretly was.

For weeks afterward, Boomer would pretend to capture Brady, turn him in, help him escape, and repeat the process day in and day out. Then Brady would go on midnight strolls with Mikayla, talking about things he'd never have the guts to if he were Brady instead of Sirocco. Brady only became more entranced with her laugh, her eyes, and her occasional but radiant smile. And he told her so every night, with bona fide sincerity rather than his usual cheesiness.

* * *

**Brady would like for me to tell you guys that he's not as childlike as I made him sound when Mason tucked him in (A/N he totally was though!) Mikayla would also like for me to tell you that she is NOT falling for Brady... ever (A/N yeah right she totally is!).**


	6. Brady As Himself

**Thanks to my reviewers for their comments that make me feel good inside. Here's to you guys!**

* * *

Mikayla was off during the guards' training session on a hot summer day. All that was consuming her thoughts was Sirocco's gleaming brown eyes, pearly white grin, humor-filled dimples, and gentle fingers tracing the outline of her face. The usual thoughts of fighting techniques and facts of weaponry couldn't even make a dent on her day dreaming.

Brady was feeling the same way when he stumbled on the training session after lunch. He leaned his shoulder against the wall as she stared at the head guard's daughter. Finally the other guards became too frustrated with Mikayla's distracted disposition and only fought amongst themselves. She didn't seem to notice and lightly fingered her machete.

Brady nervously stuffed his hands in his pockets as he approached her. Things were so much easier when he was Sirocco.

"How goes it?" asked Brady.

Mikayla looked up.

"Nothing much," she replied dreamily.

Brady eyed the machete in intrigue.

"I know I pretty much flunked fight school, so do you think you'd consider teaching me this stuff?"

"You mean how to fight like a warrior?" said Mikayla.

"Yeah."

All of her knowledge on fighting suddenly returned to Mikayla. She stared in determination at Brady.

"If you're willing to put in the effort, you'll do it," she stated.

A few hours later, Brady slumped on the ground against the wall and groaned. Sweat was pouring down his face and soaking his hair. Mikayla sat down next to him, with hardly a bead of sweat on her forehead.

"Frankly, I'm surprised you managed to go this long," commented Mikayla.

Brady said nothing, as his heavy breathing prevented it.

"I'm proud of you though," added Mikayla. "I'd hug you right now, but you're too sweaty."

Brady managed to nod; he couldn't argue with that logic.

"I had… been planning... on going... to my getaway... place," gasped Brady. "But now... I'm too tired!"

Mikayla looked at Brady for a long while. "You know, I've been dying to ask you about that."

"Really? I didn't think you cared."

"Well, I do."

Brady sighed.

"It's nowhere special, really."

"Oh, don't give me that. If you haven't told me about it before now, it must be a cool place."

"How about I just show you?"

"I thought you were too tired."

"I am," said Brady as he got up and stretched. "But I think this is important."

Brady gestured towards the exit, and she followed him. After about fifteen minutes of walking, Brady and Mikayla were in the luxurious jungles of Kinkow hearing the sounds of its strange yet unique creatures. They reached a face of rock that was covered in vines. It initially seemed like a solid green wall, but Brady pulled back the vines to reveal an opening. He and Mikayla walked into gleaming sunlight that was shining down on a pond full of silver fish and lily pads. A garden of aromatic flora surrounded the pond, and the opening appeared completely encased by solid rock. Mikayla was awestruck.

"I can't believe I've lived here all my life, and had no idea that we had our own Garden of Eden here on Kinkow," murmured Mikayla.

"Yeah, well I actually stumbled on it by accident," informed Brady. "Boomer and I were playing with our Nerf guns for fun in the jungle. As I tried to find a hiding place, I pressed up against the wall of the cliff, except it wasn't wall; it was a curtain of vines. I fell backward, looked up, and saw this."

Brady lifted his arms to demonstrate the wonder he felt at first coming to his safe haven.

"Ever since, this has been the place for me to think," said Brady. "I wanted to keep it secluded, sacred, if you will. So no one knew about it except Boomer, and now you."

"That's amazing. I didn't realize you were so... deep."

"Deep as it is to the earth's core."

Brady had such a faraway look in his eyes that Mikayla guessed he wasn't thinking about himself. He was thinking about this place, this getaway, and this splendor. This place made you think about things as deep as it is to the earth's core. It made you think of dreams.

"We should go," whispered Brady after a long silence.

Mikayla awoke from a daze and realized she was leaning against Brady. She pulled herself away, but kept looking at the environment.

"Thanks for showing me this," said Mikayla. "It means a lot."

Brady nodded. Mikayla decided to leave and let him be for a moment. It was a long time before Brady joined her outside.

* * *

**So Brady's being himself, how cute is that?**


	7. Sirocco's Finale

**This is the finale... dun dun DUNNNN! It's a long chapter, too!**

* * *

Brady's double life of being a goofy King John by day and a romantic Robin Hood by night continued for weeks, until near tragedy struck. It all started in Brady's getaway.

"Lanny, have you seen the kings lately?" asked Mikayla as she met up with Lanny at the castle courtyard.

"No, and thank goodness," exulted Lanny. "No kings to barge in when I capture Sirocco this time. I swear it, I will get that menace if it's the last thing I do!"

Mikayla was startled. Lanny's furious eyes spelled murder. She had to find the kings before anything serious happened. She needed their interference to protect Sirocco. There was only one place she could think of that they'd be, and she hadn't been there since Brady had taken her. She had felt it would be an invasion of privacy. But at this point, what choice did she have?

* * *

Mikayla cautiously walked through the wall of vines with her machete strapped to her side. No one was there as far as she could see, and she had pretty good eyesight.

Suddenly, someone pulled her roughly by the shoulder and pinned her to the wall. It was one of the castle guards.

"What are you doing?" demanded Mikayla.

"They're doing what I told them to," informed Lanny in a domineering tone. "And I told them to follow you to find Sirocco."

"What made you think I was meeting Sirocco?" scoffed Mikayla.

"Oh please, I've known all along that you've been fraternizing with the enemy. It was only a matter of time before I made my move. And now I have. SO WHERE'S SIROCCO?"

"I don't know," spat Mikayla.

Lanny held a machete up to Mikayla's throat. "I don't care if you are Mason's daughter, tell me where he is or I'll slit your throat!"

At that moment, a figure clad in black swooped in on a vine and crashed into Lanny and several of the guards.

"Have no fear, Mikayla, your Sirocco is here!" shouted Sirocco.

Sirocco got up and planted his feet in a fighter's stance. He had his machete perfectly poised, just how Mason had first taught Mikayla when she was just a little girl. The memory flashed through Mikayla's mind before she kneed the guard who was holding her to the wall. She fought the other guards back to back with the valiant Sirocco. As she fought, she couldn't help but recognize Sirocco's techniques. They were just like her own, except with less precision, as if Sirocco were a novice in sword fighting.

"Mikayla, the step and slam dunk!" shouted Sirocco.

Mikayla's eyes widened. _That_ was a signature Makoola move. There was only one other person she'd shared that move with beside her father. But before she had any more time to think, Sirocco had lowered himself to form a sort of human stool for her to step on top of. Mikayla did so, and in a flash she was on his back then jumping down with the flat of her blade smacking against a guard's sword-weilding hand. Normally that move would have been used to cut down the opponent from above, but Mikayla had no intention of killing one of her countrymen. Either way, the guard howled and let go of his machete. Mikayla picked it up and held both machetes uncomfortably close to the guards' neck.

"MIKAYLA!" yelled Sirocco, who was being dragged off by the remaining guards with Lanny smirking victoriously.

"SIROCCO!" yelled Mikayla.

She lunged after him, but Lanny grabbed her and pushed down on a pressure point.

"I think you could use a catnap right now," hissed Lanny in Mikayla's ear.

Lanny pressed on another body point, and everything went black.

* * *

A dreamy haze swept over Mikayla's mind, even as Brady's getaway reappeared before her mind's eye. The greenery overwhelmed her with its aroma as she basked in the glorious daylight. Someone suddenly yelled out and a figure in black swung by her on a vine. He suddenly slammed into the wall of rock in an embarrassing fashion. Mikayla ran over to him, but he was already swinging to the other side and she missed him. He was wailing in midair as he got himself tangled in the vine. He finally lost enough momentum that he didn't slam into the wall again. Mikayla at last reached him. He was hanging upside down in a pitiful manner.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Mikayla.

"Trying to be heroic," Sirocco said miserably.

Mikayla laughed. She approached Sirocco and kissed him whilst he was still upside down. Sirocco licked his lips when Mikayla pulled away.

"You taste like pomegranate," he commented.

Mikayla scoffed.

"Kiss me again," said Sirocco.

Mikayla captured his face in her hands and leaned in close.

"Sure, Brady."

Before her lips met his, Mikayla was shaken awake in her bed by Boomer. His eyes were wide and bloodshot.

"Mikayla, nap time's over! Brady - I mean Sirocco's about to be hanged!" exclaimed Boomer.

Mikayla sat up abruptly. No, this had to be nightmare. There was no way... Was it all a dream then? The getaway? Even if what was happening were a dream, there was no way Mikayla was going to let the love of her life die.

"Let's go," she said.

Mikayla and Boomer came to the castle courtyard to see a newly erected stage upon which Lanny was standing triumphantly in front of a huge crowd. From a beam hung a rope that was being tied into a noose by the executioner. Brady was being held securely by castle guards. His face was bruised and cut. Mikayla gasped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce the final capture of the infamous Sirocco," shouted Lanny. "And this is no thanks to any of you commoners! Finally, justice will be served for this impertinence against my - I mean, the kings' - authority. For today this villain shall go to his death.

The crowd murmured with slight displeasure, but not enough to stop what was occurring.

"NO!" shouted Boomer as he ran onstage, with Mikayla running after him. "HE WILL NOT BE HUNG! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT!"

"And who says I don't?" asked Lanny.

"BECAUSE I'M THE KING AND I DO NOT APPROVE!"

"Well that's too bad since you and Brady signed total control over the capture of Sirocco to me."

"YEAH, BUT WE DIDN'T SAY WE'D LET YOU DO THIS!"

"Learn to read the fine print."

"Wait, aren't kings at least allowed the privilege of a trial here?"

"Sure, Boomer, but the sad part is, Sirocco's not a king."

Boomer sighed and gave an apologizing glance to his brother. "Yes he is."

Lanny and the rest of the crowd scoffed. Boomer was pushed off of the stage by the guards, but he kept screaming and shouting to let his brother go.

Mikayla had meanwhile gone over to Brady, and bid the guards let him go for just a moment. He slumped into her arms because he was so weak from the beating. She sat him down and propped him up against a post. Mikayla put her hand against his cheek and stared into his eyes.

"Please don't die," she said with a gulp.

Brady raised a gloved hand and brushed back her hair.

"Mikayla," he whispered sorrowfully. "This is the end of the line for me. I don't think even revealing my identity can save me now."

Mikayla swallowed a sob. "Don't say that. I need you."

With that, Mikayla moved in and kissed him full on the lips. He cupped her face with his hands and lovingly kissed her back. Mikayla pulled back, saw his dirt-smeared face, and finally let out a mournful sob. She summoned her courage and turned to Lanny as Boomer was being dragged off.

"Sirocco is King Brady, and I can prove it!" she exclaimed.

Mikayla turned and yanked off Brady's mask. Everyone gasped in shock. Brady stared in surprise at Mikayla.

"How did you know?" asked Brady.

"Step and slam dunk," replied Mikayla with a smile.

Mikayla turned back to the crowd.

"This king has made himself a bandit to free you from the oppression of his own cousin and sacrificed his identity to be your Robin Hood. Does this man deserve to die?"

"NO!" shouted the crowd. "Save King Brady! Get Lanny!"

The crowd surged forward and some of its members lunged for Lanny. He screamed like an adolescent girl and ran off like one as well. The mob raced after him, ready to do justice. And that justice came in the form of a wedgie for Lanny. He wailed while the crowd cheered and jeered at him. Humiliation was the worst possible punishment for Lanny.

Mikayla and Brady watched in amazement at the sudden turn of events. Mikayla wrapped her arms around Brady's neck and smiled tentatively.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Pretty good considering I thought was about to die a few minutes ago."

Mikayla sighed. "I thought I'd lose you forever."

"No way, José," joked Brady, but with a slight crack in his voice. "So does this mean we're dating now?"

Mikayla shrugged. "You tell me, my king."

"Just 'my Brady' is fine," teased Brady.

Mikayla chuckled and rolled her eyes. How easily he was able to make light of a previously dire situation. Brady leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. Mikayla melted into the kiss like she did the for first time a few short months ago.

As they kissed, both Brady and Mikayla thought to themselves: "Best... day...ever."

* * *

**And that's the end. If you think I should add an epilogue say "Aye!"**


	8. Sirocco's Daughter

**This is the epilogue that you reviewers wanted! It's dedicated to mazeygrace18 for giving me the idea.**

* * *

An adorable little girl with big brown eyes just like her mother's looked straight up at King Brady in curious wonder. Her curly brown hair framed her round, plump face. She smiled and reached out her arms to be picked up by her father. King Brady lifted her up and sat her on his knee. The girl pulled in his little goatee on his chin and giggled.

"Daddy?" said the girl.

"Yes, Princess?" responded the king.

"Is that story you were telling in the banquet hall today true? Is that really how you and Mommy fell in love?"

"Yes it is."

The girl rested her head against her father's shoulder.

"You're lucky to have a girl like Mommy," she commented matter-of-factly.

"Oh I am, am I?" said the king with a chuckle.

The girl nodded vigorously. At that moment, someone opened the door to the bedroom; it was a beautiful woman wearing a bright floral dress that reached down to the floor. Her curly brown hair was tucked up into an elegant bun and a silver coronet was placed atop her head.

"Mommy!" exclaimed the girl.

Mikayla walked over to kiss the girl and her husband.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," said Mikayla

"Awwww…." groaned the girl and father simultaneously.

Mikayla pushed the king's shoulder in amusement.

"Not you, Brady," said the woman.

King Brady chuckled.

"Okay, Kat, time for bed," he said as he carried his daughter to her bed.

"Okay," obliged Kat. "Can I ask one more thing?"

"What is it, Princess?"

"Where do babies come from?"

King Brady's eyes flitted momentarily to his blushing wife, then back to his daughter.

"Let's save that for another time," he dismissed.

King Brady kissed his daughter on the forehead and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, Kat," he said.

"Goodnight, Mommy & Daddy," said Kat as she dozed off.

King Brady entwined his hand with Queen Mikayla's as they left the room quietly.

"What story did you tell her this time?" asked the queen.

"Oh, just the tale of the dashing Sirocco and how he swept a girl off his feet."

The queen rested her head on her husband's shoulder and sighed.

"Who would've thought that I would fall for a goof ball like you?"

King Brady smirked. "Me."

Queen Mikayla rolled her eyes. "Okay, so you told me so. By the way, I have good news."

"What is it?"

Queen Mikayla pressed her hands against her abdomen. King Brady stared as realization dawned on his ridiculously handsome face.

"We're having another baby," she announced.

The king cried out in joy and swept his wife off her feet to swing her around and around. This was a night that they would both remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**So, that's the end. Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
